To Gaze Away
by emjalen
Summary: Kyp thinks Jaina despises him. Jaina tries to hate him because her heart can't help but insist on loving him. Obviously Jaina/Kyp, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Since I'm making a disclaimer, I obviously don't own it.

So what if she has hair that falls to her waist, rich chocolate mixing with gold and fiery red that makes him want to tangle those strands of silk in his fingers (_stroke her head because he knows that he'll never find anything else so soft_)?

So what if she has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, a warm brandy-brown that cut into his heart every time she glares at him like he's the scum of the universe (_but they also smolder and glow, and it takes the breath from his lungs every time_)?

So what if her skin is bronze velvet (_and laced with silver-white scars that break his heart because he wants to keep her safe and locked away from everything that can hurt her_) that he wants to run his hands over?

So what if grasping her fingers (_so strong and thin_) makes him feel like he's grabbed onto a golden lifeline amidst the confusion and anger of his life?

So what if she's got long _(killer_) legs, slender with lean muscle that makes him want to run his hands over them in worship _(wrap her legs around her waist, and have her never let go_)?

So what if his eyes can't help but glue themselves to her when she walks, her hips gently swaying back and forth?

So what if her lips, soft and red and full, sing a siren song of invitation and desire every time he looks at her?

So what if her face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, pain and loss, arrogance and determination, strength and love for life all written in the slope of her nose, the line of her cheekbones, the curve of her lips, the brow of her forehead. So what if every time he looks at her his heart insists he's seeing an angel, a siren, a princess, and a goddess?

It doesn't matter. He is Kyp Durron, the arrogant rogue Jedi Master. He is the murderer of a world, the Killer of Carida. He is the man who her mother hates, who her beloved aunt and mentor distrusts, who gives her teacher and uncle nothing but trouble, and who mocks her twin. The man who lied to her, used her, and betrayed her.

He looks hungrily at her hair, her eyes, her skin, her fingers, her legs, the way she walks, her lips and face… and turns away. They are Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo, and they can never be.

Author's Note- So… I'm not really sure about this one. I like the way it started out, but the ending is kinda of… eh. It might be because I'm typing this at 12:30 in the morning. Jaina's part is up next. Oh, by the way, I just came in and edited this. Yeah, not sure how I messed up the whole question mark period thing.


	2. Chapter 2

She is not attracted to Kyp Durron. She doesn't like him, and she certainly isn't in love with him.

Does it matter that every time he speaks, she shivers, caught up in the timbre and depth of deep rough velvet?

Does it matter that his eyes- _so dark and beautiful_- make her blush when he looks at her because in his eyes she can see hunger and passion?

Does it matter that his hands, rough and strong, yet oh so clever, make her wish to feel them stroking her, if only for a second?

Does it matter that she wants to let his hair out of his ever-present ponytail, and run her hands through black curls streaked silver?

Does it matter that, sometimes, it's only the sight of his face, confident, arrogant, cocky, and so, _so_ beautiful is the only thing that makes her get up in the morning, because not would be loosing and she can't stand to let him win?

Does it matter that sometimes she wonders what it would be like if, just once, she stood up on her toes and kissed his angry mouth?

Does it matter if she thinks she's dying when he gives her the first genuine smile she's ever seen, his teeth white against bronze skin, as her heart tries to claw its way out of her chest?

Does it matter if the sight of him, heavily muscled chest and back bared to the world, makes a gasp die in her throat and her fingers shake so badly with the want to reach out and stroke silk over steel?

So what if the sight of him, striding arrogantly toward her, cape flapping behind him, makes her day, because something feminine inside her sing?

It doesn't matter. She's Jaina Solo, daughter of heroes. She's a fighter pilot, and a squadron leader. A Skywalker twin. But most important, she is the Sword of the New Jedi Order.

Kyp is a liar. A murderer. A manipulative, short-sighted, arrogant man. Possibly the most powerful Jedi Master alive. Her Aunt Mara doesn't trust him. Her mother doesn't like him. Her Uncle Luke, _the _Jedi Master, is wary of him. Her twin hates him. Even her father is cautious of the boy he once knew.

So it doesn't matter that her heart thumps in her chest, painfully alive, when she sees him. It doesn't matter that the traitorous organ threatens to burst from her rib cage when he gets close to her, eyes staring into hers', burning, as he towers over her. She's the Sword of the Jedi, the second woman in the Skywalker line, the daughter of heroes. A hero herself. She will never have peace. Not that she believes Kyp could give her peace in the first place. He isn't what she wants. She isn't attracted to Kyp. She doesn't like Kyp. She is certainly not also deeply, truly, and desperately in love with him.


End file.
